


Schiff Ahoi!

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antwort zu einem Kink-Prompt, Thema: "Sex im Schlauchboot bei Wellengang"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schiff Ahoi!

~*~

 

“Na scheiße, jetzt fängts auch noch an zu regnen.”, knurrte Ken. 

Yohji warf einen Blick in den unfreundlich grauen Himmel, der aussah wie der Inhalt eines Betonmischers und zog kommentarlos die dunkle Plane über ihren Köpfen besser zurecht. Leises Rieseln hüllte sie nach kurzer Zeit vollständig ein. Ken gab ein hörbares Pusten von sich um die Hände vor seinem Mund zu wärmen und hustete leise. Irgendwo links und rechts von ihnen begannen Frösche zu quaken.

Yohji begann sich zu fühlen wie ein durchgeknallter Biologiestudent, der versuchte, einen Dokumentarfilm über das Sexleben der Eintagsfliegen zu drehen.

Er blieb reglos in ihrer kleinen Gummipfütze von Boot liegen, mitten im Schilf der kleinen, vermutlich künstlich angelegten Insel und spähte in trotziger Frustration durch das Fernglas.

 

Theoretisch- dieses Wort schaffte es auf Yohjis Skala der unterschätzten Lieblingsworte im Moment nach ganz oben- theoretisch beschatteten sie hier die finsteren Machenschaften einer Waffenschmuggler- Bande.

Sie kidnapten dicke Leute und saugten ihnen massenhaft Fett ab um stattdessen Sprengstoff und andere Fremdkörper zu implantieren und über Grenzen zu schmuggeln. Gut gepolstert, quasi. Ein Objekt um das es dabei insbesondere ging, war eine kleine Schusswaffe, nicht größer als eine Männerhand, mit einer enormen Durchschlagskraft, die angeblich sogar Panzerglas zerstören konnte. Aufgefallen war die Sache Kritiker, als ein Mitglied der ominösen Organisation “Weight-Batchers”, deren Motive immer noch unklar waren, am Flughafen explodiert war, nachdem er seine Gewinnreise für die meisten geschmolzenen Kilos in zwei Monaten nach Hawaii hatte antreten wollen.  
Es war bizarr, es war unlogisch, es war ekelerregend.

Kurz gesagt, so ein richtiger Fall für Weiß. Wie in alten Zeiten.

 

Leider hatte Yohji zusammen mit Ken diese merkwürdige Insel zur Beschattung bekommen, statt den Tagungsräumen der zwielichtigen Körpergewichtssekte. Nur Omi wusste warum. Vielleicht war er immer noch sauer, weil Yohji ihn letztens beim Onanieren erwischt hatte.

Yohjis einziger Trost im Moment war die Vorstellung von Aya, umringt von einem Rudel dicker Frauen auf winzigen Stühlen, der in der kostenlosen Schnupper-Stunde erzählen musste, wie er festgestellt hatte, dass er zu fett war und abnehmen musste.

 

Auf ihrer Insel jedenfalls tat sich nichts. Die Eintagsfliegen hatten ihren Spaß und die Frösche schienen inzwischen auch mit lautstarkem Schnarren und Quaken zur Massenorgie aufzurufen, aber Ken und Yohji hockten reglos mit einer dunklen Tarnplane über dem Kopf in einem alten Schlauchboot, hatten seit fünf Stunden keine Spur von einem anderen Boot oder irgendwelchen Inselbesuchern zu sehen bekommen.  
Und keinen Spaß mehr gehabt. Insbesondere der Mangel an Spaß und Abwechslung irgendeiner Art sägte an Yohjis Nervensträngen.

Der Nikotinentzug tat sein übriges dazu. Es wäre nun mal kontraproduktiv gewesen, wenn ihre ganze perfekte Tarnung an ein paar Rauchwölkchen gescheitert wäre.  
Der Biervorrat ging auch seinem Ende zu. Sogar Yohjis Flachmann, voll mit gutem Apfelkorn war inzwischen nur noch halb voll. Oder besser gesagt, halb leer.

Der Regen wurde stärker.

Kens Niesen schreckte ein paar Enten auf.

“Lass uns die Sache abblasen, hat keinen Sinn mehr”, knurrte Yohji. Ken blinzelt mit glasigen Augen und roter Nase zu ihm hinüber und grinste, während er seine Finger rieb, um sie wärmer zu bekommen.

“Was?”, fragte Yohji, nicht mehr zu dümmlichen Scherzen aufgelegt.

“Du hast “blasen” gesagt”, informierte der Fußballer. “Klingt irgendwie witzig bei dir.”

Yohji nahm daraufhin noch einmal kopfschüttelnd einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

 

“Du bist besoffen.”, bemerkte er.

“Bin ich gar nicht”, fand Ken, “Ich bin total nüchtern. Nur müde.”

“Sicher, ich bin auch müde.”, Yohji versuchte umständlich, die Plane weit genug von sich herunter zu bekommen um das Ruder wieder zu finden, “Und total durchgefroren. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich jeglicher Art von Feuchtgebieten ab jetzt konsequent fern bleibe-”

“Wird schwierig”, meinte Ken, “Da müsstest du schon ins Kloster gehen...”

Yohji bemühte sich, seine Augen so zu rollen, dass es auch durch den Regenschleier noch sichtbar war.

“Nett.”, grunzte er unamüsiert, “Nach einer Woche Sexentzug und fünf Stunden Stechmückenbeschattung kann ich über so was nicht mehr lachen!”

Ken versuchte ebenfalls die Plane loszuwerden, ohne sich völlig dem Regen auszuliefern.

“Wenigstens sind wir nicht gestrandet, wie Robinson”, versuchte er zu beschwichtigen, “Oder wie dieser Typ in dem Film... Mit der Kokosnuss”

“Ich glaube das war ein Volleyball.”

Ken zog den Parka fester um seine Schultern, damit ihm der Regen nicht in den Nacken lief und er wühlte nach dem zweiten Ruder.

“Jedenfalls hättest du mit nem Volleyball auch keine Feuchtgebiete mehr”, meinte er und zerrte an etwas länglichem, hartem, das er unter den chaotischen Falten der Plane ertastet hatte, “Steh mal auf, ich glaub du sitzt auf dem Teil!”

Yohji erhob sich ein wenig zu schwungvoll, das kleine Schlauchboot kam gefährlich ins Schwanken und Ken hob in dramatisch aussehender Bewegung das zweite Ruder aus der zerwühlten Plane hervor ins dunkle Wasser.

“Hör auf von Feuchtgebieten zu reden, du machst mich noch wahnsinnig! Scheiße, ne Zigarette kann ich bei dem Pisswetter jetzt auch vergessen!”

“Gib mir noch mal den Korn, mir ist voll kalt”, bibberte Ken. Er bekam den Flachmann in klamme Finger und nahm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen noch einen tapferen Schluck.

Yohji bemerkte, dass ihr Atem inzwischen auch ganz ohne Zigarette in der Luft noch ein paar Momente sichtbar war. Außerdem war es recht dunkel geworden. Irgendwo grollte bedrohlich der Donner.

“Scheiße”, bemerkte er, und versuchte die Plane wieder so über sie zu ziehen, dass nicht noch mehr Wasser ins Schlauchboot lief. Wenn er nach unten blickte, konnte er sehen dass sich schon eine kleine Pfütze gebildet hatte.

“Los jetzt!”, fauchte er, etwas zu heftig, “Ich will verdammt noch mal sofort einen doppelten Espresso! Paddel endlich!”

Und Ken paddelte.

Inzwischen rauschte der Wind in rauen Böen seitlich, hob immer wieder die Plane, blies ihnen eisige Tropfen ins Gesicht, und beide Männer paddelten, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte.

Irgendwann, in all dem nasskalten Chaos, begann Ken zu lachen.

“Was soll daran lustig sein?”, fauchte Yohji, dessen größter Teil der Selbstbeherrschung inzwischen der Nikotinentzug übernommen hatte.

“Du paddelst so gierig nach deiner Zigarette, dass wir uns voll im Kreis drehen... guck mal, wir sind total falsch gefahren, da vor uns ist wieder die Insel...”

Yohji wischte sich kaltes Wasser aus dem Gesicht und blinzelte ins Halbdunkel, trotz wütender Regenböen.

“Scheiße!”, bekundete er gellend seinen Unmut.

Ken bewies wenig Mitgefühl, und konnte vor lauter Kichern kaum noch das Ruder halten.

“Hör auf zu lachen, du Arschloch!”, fauchte Yohji ihn an, konnte aber eine gewisse Situationskomik nicht wirklich leugnen. Zwei Killer in einem Gummiboot, das hatte schon Stil.

“Mir frieren hier gleich die Eier ab und du lachst dich drüber kaputt!”

Allerdings, Ken schien nicht daran zu denken, aufhören zu wollen.

“Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit außer Alkohol, sich nach so einem Wetter wieder aufzuwärmen”, grollte Yohji, “Und das ist Sex- und wenn ich nicht sofort aus diesem Scheißtümpel rauskomme und meinen Espresso, meine Zigarette und ne Frau kriege, dann... dann... dann fick ich noch so einen verdammten Frosch!”

Kens Lachkrampf gewann noch an Heiterkeit.

Yohji fluchte, und nach einigem hin und her paddelten sie wieder versöhnt vor sich hin.

“Du musst das lockerer sehen”, fand Ken, immer noch glucksend, “Wir können ja auch was singen, damit uns warm wird...”

Yohji sah förmlich schon Dampfwölkchen aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen. Ken schien es wirklich darauf anzulegen, ihn explodieren zu lassen. Dummerweise konnte er auch nicht wirklich etwas tun, ohne das Boot zum Kentern zu bringen, und er hatte keine Lust von diesem ekelhaft kalten Wasser noch mehr kennen zu lernen.

“Wir lagen vor Ma-da-gaskaaar”, johlte Ken gut gelaunt in den Regen, während er das Ruder schwang, “und hatten die Pest an Booord”

“Echt jetzt”, knurrte Yohji, “Sie sitzt direkt neben mir. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir mal wünschen würde, ich hätte diese scheiß Beschattung mit Aya gemacht.”

“Ah”, lachte Ken, “Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, der wäre jetzt auch nicht viel wärmer als so ein Frosch..?”

“Ken, du kleine, brünette Kröte.”, bemerkte Yohji, “Wenn du noch mehr solche Sprüche bringst, ficke ich -dich-!”

“Huch, aber Yohji!”, flötete Ken , eine Oktave höher als sonst und blinzelte durch all das Wasser mit erschrockenem Blick zu ihm hinüber, “Ich bin doch gegen Sex vor der Ehe..!”

“Willst du etwa, dass so ein armer, unschuldiger Frosch dabei draufgeht?”

Ken machte einen Ruderschlag, prustete beim Aufblicken dann wieder, während Yohji gänzlich unamüsiert ein weiteres Mal durch den Regenschleier auf die ersten Ausläufer der Schilfufer der Insel blinzelte.

“Diese gottverdammte Insel ist wie das Bermuda-Dreieck!”, entrüstete Yohji sich beinahe hysterisch und packte das Ruder neben sich ins Boot. “Das wars! Es reicht!”, verkündete er und hob die Plane wieder über sie, “Dein Hintern ist fällig, Kenken.”

“Warte mal!”, Ken versuchte kichernd und quietschend, den Kumpel ein wenig abzuwehren, aber unter der Plane war es eh wesentlich wärmer und trockener. Einen Moment später lag er im wasserumspülten Bauch des Schlauchboots, mit den Schultern auf den Rand gelehnt und Yohji war eng über ihm.

“Ah!”, japste Ken, als Yohji sich durch dicke Kleiderschichten wühlte und eisige Finger auf einen warmen Bauch treffen ließ, “Shit, du bist eiskalt!”

“Überraschung, ich sitze ja auch seit fünf Stunden im Tümpel des Grauens fest!” Yohjis Stimme wurde nach der ersten Entrüstung automatisch ein wenig sanfter. Er drängte instinktiv auf Körperkontakt. Inzwischen war sein Motiv eine Mischung aus Scherz und ehrlicher, schlichter Suche nach mehr Wärme für einen Moment.

Und Frustausgleich.

“Yohji, warte mal... bevor du hier loslegst muss ich dir noch was sagen...”

Ken atmete nah an seiner Wange, seine Augen konnte Yohji in der Düsternis unter der Plane nicht erkennen, aber das war nicht schlimm. “Hmh?”, schaffte er noch, bevor er instinktiv Richtung Halsbeuge drängte.

Ken hob abwehrend eine Schulter, als wäre er schrecklich kitzelig dort.

“Ich, ähm, bin eigentlich hetero...”

Das halb belustigte, halb nervöse Lachen war in der Stimme hörbar.

“Na und, ich doch auch”, meinte Yohji.

Einen kleinen Moment hielten sie inne.

“Ich hab mal gehört, der einzige Unterschied zwischen einem Schwulen und einem Hetero, sind fünf Dosen Bier.”, bot Ken an. Danach war von ihm nur noch leises Atmen zu hören.

“Wieviel hattest du?”, wollte Yohji wissen.

“Drei vielleicht”, meinte Ken, “Wieviel zählt der Schnaps?”

“Genug”, fand Yohji, und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Es war sehr nass und sehr kalt.

Yohji schob seine Hand mühsam in die Front von Kens Hosen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass die Hoden des Fußballers spürbar eng zusammenschrumpelten. Yohji versuchte, seine kalten Finger irgendwie zwischen den wohlig warmen Schenkeln zu wärmen und Ken wand sich unbehaglich unter ihm, bevor es halbwegs funktionierte. Oben küssten sie weiter. Wenn Yohji die Augen schloss, klappte es-... auch nicht wirklich, sich eine Frau vorzustellen. Ken küsste wilder, nasser, irgendwie unerotischer. Als er seinen Kopf vorstieß, schlug er ihm fast die Nase damit ein. An der Haut der Wangen spürte man an manchen Stellen winzige, pieksige Bartstoppel.

Und dann noch diese ernüchternd flache Brust-...

“Eh, dein Mund schmeckt voll nach Zigaretten”, grunzte Ken unter ihm im Dunkeln.

“Kannst du nicht einfach die Klappe halten und dich ficken lassen?”, stöhnte Yohji leicht pikiert.

Kens Hände wühlten sich in seine Frisur, für die er heute morgen sehr viel Mühe und Haarspray gebraucht hatte. Egal, durch den Regen und die Plane war sie eh im Eimer.

“Warum soll ich eigentlich unten sein, huh?”, beschwerte sich Ken. Sein Winden, und die ständige Gewichtsverlagerung brachte das Boot zum Schaukeln.

“Weil ich der Ältere von uns bin, natürlich.”, bestimmte Yohji, und versuchte, sich beim vorsichtigen Lecken am Adamsapfel seines Gegenübers, mit demselbigen anzufreunden. Verdammt. Warum konnte Ken nicht wenigstens Brüste haben? Yohji mochte Brüste. Sex ohne Brüste war wie alkoholfreies Bier.

“Du bist total altmodisch..! Schon mal was von Emanzipation gehört?” keuchte Ken in dem Moment unter ihm, und bockte mit dem Körper auf, sodass Yohji kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht kam. “Hey!”, rief der, “Shit! Bleib ruhig! Wir liegen gleich Beide im Wasser!” Ken schien das auch zu merken, und ein paar Momente

lang blieben sie still und hielten sich im schwankenden Boot aneinander fest.

“Du bist viel zu kräftig!”, jammerte Yohji. “Sorry!”, jammerte Ken zurück, “Ich lag nur grade voll unbequem auf so einer Planenfalte!”

“Aber ist dir schon wärmer?”

Einen kurzen Moment war nur zweistimmiges Atmen unter der Plane zu hören, wo die Luft inzwischen dick und stickig wurde und nach nassen Parkas roch.

“Ein bisschen!”, gab Ken dann zu.

“Mir auch”, meinte Yohji schulterzuckend.

“Also weiter?”

“Weiter.”

 

Sie versuchten es wieder mit Küssen. Aber irgendwie war das nicht so ganz das Wahre. Yohji ging rein versuchsweise von den Lippen in Richtung Ohr und erntete überraschend deutliche Reaktionen von Ken.

“Uwah!”, rief der aus, ein überraschend hohes Geräusch irgendwo tief aus der Brust. “Hey, pass auf..! Da bin ich total kitzelig...”

“Ist doch gut”, grinste Yohji, endlich zufrieden mit seinen Bemühungen und schob seine Nase über die empfindliche Haut, nur um seinen Kumpel so wunderbar reagieren zu spüren. Ken winselte etwas, warf sich herum, brachte das Boot wieder zum Schaukeln, ließ nach kurzer Zeit aber doch seinen Kopf auf die Seite drücken, damit Yohji mehr Zugriff auf die empfindlichen Stellen hatte.

“Shit”, atmete Ken, “Das kribbelt total... mach wenigstens deine Hose auch auf”

 

Yohji beeilte sich. Die Aussicht, sein bestes Stück in Kälte und Eiswasser zu hängen oder Kens groben, klammen Fußballerpranken auszuliefern, war zwar nicht seine Vorstellung von einem romantischen Abend, aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Immerhin war das Ganze ja irgendwie seine Idee gewesen. Während er also warmen Atem an Kens empfindliches Ohr schnaufte und seine Zunge spitz machte, um die Ohrmuschel unter den dunklen Strähnen zu lecken, wühlten Kens Finger nach seinem... zweiten besten Freund. Eigentlich war es ja der erste beste Freund. Yohji war nicht sehr selbstlos, wenn es um sein primäres Geschlechtsteil ging.

Aber sobald er dieses Gefühl wie Eiswürfel in seinem schönen warmen Schritt spürte, bog sich Yohjis Rücken mit etwas unmännlichem Ausruf nach unten durch, er hob den Hintern weit aus Kens Zugriffsgebiet und fluchte herzhaft, als ihm das alles nichts half.

Der kleine Yohji war vermutlich noch nie so klein gewesen. Unter Kens Eispfoten versuchte alles, ins warme Körperinnere zurückzuschrumpeln. Ade, Erektion. Ade, minimale Begattungsstimmung.

Yohji fluchte noch einmal. Wie um seinen Ärger zu potenzieren, war Kens Glied unter seinen Fingern inzwischen schon wieder ganz nett prall.

 

“Sorry”, versuchte Ken etwas entschuldigend zu kichern, spreizte aber vertrauensselig die Beine weiter, “Hey, leck mich noch mal so am Ohr, das fühlt sich toll an...!”

“Du hast meine Kronjuwelen grade schockgefrostet!”, fiel Yohji zu der Aufforderung nur vorwurfsvoll klagend ein, “Vielleicht krieg ich ein bisschen Mitgefühl?!”

“Tut mir echt leid”, kicherte Ken, “meine Hände sind eben kalt, ich muss sie erst wärmen... bleib mal so-...”

Yohji biss die Zähne zusammen. Kens große, schwielige, aber überraschend sanfte Hände glitten unter seinen Parka, seinen Pullover und sein feines Top darunter, direkt auf die warme Haut seiner Seiten.

Tief ins Warme.

“Uwah”, keuchte Yohji tonlos, hielt aber tapfer still.

 

“Schieb deine Hände auch unter meinen Anorak”, schnaufte Ken leise. Gesagt, getan. Ein paar Momente war es erst unangenehm, dann immer besser. Yohji fühlte wie Kens Finger ein wenig über seine Haut streichelten und er fragte sich, wie sehr hetero er wirklich war.

 

“Hey Ken”, atmete er.

Er bekam ein ahnungsloses “Huh?” zur Antwort.

Yohji hob die Plane etwas, um frischen Sauerstoff darunter zu lassen, hatte so einen Moment um in Kens Augen zu sehen.

“Kein Wort zu meinen Fangirls...!”

Ken blinzelte aus großen, braunen Augen zu ihm hoch. “Meinst du nicht, die finden das erst recht toll?”

Yohji fühlte sich gezwungen, ihn wieder zu küssen, nur damit er den Mund hielt.

Gleichzeitig zog er seine Hände aus Kens Anorak und schob sie wieder tief in die Hose des Anderen.

Sein eigenes Becken drängte dazu. Ohja. Da war es schön warm. Und Kens Glied zuckte und hüpfte.

Sehr motivierend. Wie ein Cheerleader. Gebt mir ein F! Gebt mir ein I!... Wenn Yohji sein eigenes eng dagegen presste, dann-... oh. ...Oh! Das war... das fühlte sich-... mh... vielleicht waren sie doch kein so schlechtes Team..?

Yohji war so angenehm überrascht, dass er unwillkürlich mit der wohl instinktivsten, ursprünglichsten Bewegung anfing, zu der ein männlicher Körper fähig war- während er hektisch versuchte, mit einer Hand nach allen Regeln der Kunst den kleinen Ken zu erfreuen, rammelte der Rest von ihm seinen Kollegen gepflegt ins elastische Gummi des Schlauchbootes, das leicht zurückfederte. Oh ja, so gefiel ihm das doch erstaunlich gut... Um Ken an Protesten zu hindern, grub sich Yohjis Zunge gleichzeitig gnadenlos in empfindliche Zonen rund um das linke Ohr.

“Ah!”, japste Ken, “Yohji! Shit! Ah-...”

Er versuchte, die Beine zu spreizen. Seine Hände drängten ebenfalls abwärts, zwischen sie. Yohji spürte raue Finger an seinem Schritt, und diesmal schoss dieses Gefühl und das damit einher gehende Bewusstsein, dass es keine Frau war, mit der er sich hier vergnügte, kleine Spritzer von Erregung durch seine Schenkel.

In kürzester Zeit war ihm nicht mehr kalt. Oh nein. Er war heiß. Ken unter ihm genauso. Und er war geil.

Irgendwie machte ihn auf einmal alles an, jede Kleinigkeit, in einer unverschämten Intensität - das Gefühl von Kens Muskeln unter ihm, die Tatsache, dass sie beide noch fast vollständig angezogen waren, die rauen, energischen Finger zwischen ihnen, das rhythmische, zweistimmige Schnaufen, die Zielstrebigkeit, der Umstand, dass es völlig egal war, dass sie sich auf einem dreckigen, nassen Schlauchboot in einem trüben Tümpel befanden, während der Regen nur so herunterrauschte- auf einmal war alles einfach nur noch geil!

Nur eine Sache irritierte dabei. Ein rhythmisch quietschendes Geräusch, bei jedem Hüftstoß.

Ken quietschte nicht. Yohji war sich ziemlich sicher, dass an ihm auch nichts quietschte. Es war das verdammte Schlauchboot! Das Gummi war nass und das fröhliche Quietschen klang fast so, als hätte ihr unbelebtes Gefährt ebenfalls seinen Spaß dabei.

Ken schien es inzwischen auch bemerkt zu haben, er begann wieder unterdrückt zu kichern. Yohji beschleunigte zornig sein Tempo, und versuchte die Störung auszublenden, mit dem Erfolg, dass das Schlauchboot Geräusche machte wie ein hyperaktiver Hamster.

Das war zu viel...

Yohji schob sich zornig einen Finger in den Mund, befeuchtete ihn ordentlich und bohrte die Hand kurz darauf mit großer Entschlossenheit tiefer in Kens Hosen und zwischen seine Schenkel. Das Kichern seines Kumpels wurde zu einem erschrockenen Japsen, als Yohji das Zielgebiet fand, und seinen Finger langsam aber gründlich versenkte. Ken packte augenblicklich in Yohjis Haare.

“Autsch!”, jaulte Yohji auf, “Hey! Lass los! Das tut weh!”

“Scheiße, was soll das?!”, jammerte Ken zurück, “Schiebst mir einfach so ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger-...?”

“Ich bin doch noch nicht mal halb drin!”, protestierte Yohji, “Musst du mich gleich skalpieren, deswegen?“

“Ich bin halt erschrocken!”

“Entspann dich ein bisschen!”

Ken schnappte hörbar nach Luft, seine Stimme klang ein klein wenig angespannt.

“Ich glaub nicht, dass ich es cool finde, da noch mehr drin zu haben...!”

“Schon gut, Mann”, Yohji atmete durch, “Schon gut..! Das hab ich doch gar nicht vor...”

Beide keuchten etwas, und beruhigten sich langsam.

“Hattest du nie ne Freundin, die das versucht hat?”, wollte Yohji verständnislos schnaufend wissen.

“Nein...”, gab Ken etwas kläglich zurück, “Warum sollte sie so was versuchen?”

“Naja... also, weißt du, das...”

Yohjis Tonfall wurde etwas zerknirscht, aber sanfter.

“Es tut gut... es bringt einen manchmal schneller zum...”, er brach ab. “Sorry.”, meinte er ehrlich, “Ich wollte das nur beschleunigen, dachte du kennst das.”

“Ist schon okay, schätze ich...”, schnaufte Ken etwas verunsichert, “Es kam nur ein bisschen-... plötzlich.”

Yohji atmete durch.

“Okay, noch mal langsam?”

“M-hm.”

Yohji leckte an Kens Halsbeuge. Er hielt das immer noch warme, erstaunlicherweise immer noch recht standfeste Glied, das direkt an seinem eigenen anlag, fest in der Hand. Nachdrücklich saugte er oben an der Haut, ließ unten seinen Daumen über die Eichel gleiten, rieb mit einer Fingerkuppe sanft an dem kleinen Wulst unmittelbar darunter entlang. Langsam begann er wieder zu pumpen. Fest, nachdrücklich.

Die Feuchtigkeit, die durch alle Ritzen der Plane drängte, war genug um die Reibung zu erleichtern.

Ken entspannte sich wieder.

“Besser?”, keuchte Yohji, und schob seinen Finger langsam tiefer.

“Hmm...”, schnaufte der Fußballer. Seine Atemfrequenz beschleunigte sich.

“Wenn du an das hier gewöhnt bist”, murmelte Yohji, während er weiterhin eifrig dabei war, ihn durch die sanfte Stimulation anderer erogener Zonen bei Laune zu halten, “Wirst du es mögen... Und hey, fass mich gefälligst auch an. Willst du den ganzen Spaß alleine haben?”

Das Gute an Ken war, dass er selten widersprach. Und dass sich meist Mühe gab, anderen eine Freude zu machen. Yohji wusste das sehr zu schätzen, er stöhnte unter dem Gefühl einer festen Hand um sein edelstes Körperteil-... das hier war auch irgendwie neu für ihn. Die meisten Frauen trauten sich nicht, richtig zuzupacken. Aber diese Finger hier schienen genau zu wissen was sich gut anfühlte, wie es am besten war-... Kunststück, vermutlich hatte Ken auch mehr Übung mit seiner Hand, als Yohji mit seinen Frauen.

Die Luft wurde knapp.

Während sie sich inzwischen hemmungsloser aneinander rieben, dichter zusammen drängten, während Ken inzwischen die vorsichtige Stimulation seiner Prostata mit atmlosem, hellen Stöhnen kommentierte, während Yohji unter der Behandlung der kräftigen, wissenden Finger sehr zitterige Knie bekam und tiefer auf den Anderen sackte, klebten ihnen eine Menge Haare im Gesicht. Dank der Plane und dank Yohjis Zungeneinsatz war es jetzt an beiden Körperenden gleichermaßen feucht, was nicht sehr gemütlich war.

Yohji versuchte mit jahrelanger Übung die Unannehmlichkeiten auszublenden und stattdessen ganz professionell auf die Zielgerade zuzuhalten. Statt zu quietschen gab das Boot inzwischen dumpfere Schmatzgeräusche von sich, ihm wurde langsam schwindelig, aber das war egal, es war alles egal, der Rest ging auch ohne Sauerstoff- Und, oh ja... da war er- der Höhepunkt-... ein warmes, glänzendes Ziel aus Glücksseligkeit... zum Greifen nah... noch ein Stück, noch ein Stück, noch ein kleines-...

“Luft!”, ächzte Ken, und riss mit entschlossener Bewegung die Plane von ihren Köpfen.

Augenblicklich pladderte eiskalter Regen in Yohjis Nacken, und durchnässte die schon schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Fönfrisur.

“Spinnst du?”, schrie Yohji mit verzerrtem Gesicht, ohne in seinen Bemühungen nachzulassen, “Es- regnet- mir- auf- den- Kopf!”

“Aber unter der Plane ersticke ich!”, japste Ken unter ihm, kein bisschen reumütig.

Yohji biss die Zähne erst zusammen, und dann kräftig in Kens anorakbedeckte Schulter. Das war normalerweise sonst nicht seine Art- er war ein Gentleman- aber er würde sich nicht schon wieder seine Befriedigung klauen lassen. Seine Frustrationstoleranz war überschritten. Dieser Eisregen und diese scheiß Mission, das quietschende Schlauchboot, der irritierende Ken ohne Brüste-... Yohji hatte genug und er packte in grimmiger Entschlossenheit zu. Er ließ seinen Finger im heißen Körperinneren seines Kollegen erbarmungslos über diese nette, kleine Stelle rutschen. Er rammelte Ken mit wütenden Hüftstößen in das sich bei jedem Schub mehr mit Wasser füllende Schlauchboot, er ignorierte die inzwischen stärkeren Wellen durch den Wind und das Unwetter, die das Boot ebenfalls zum Schaukeln brachten und das Ganze hier zu der wohl orientierungslosesten Nummer seiner ganzen Playboy-Geschichte machten. Es war ein bisschen so, wie er sich Sex in einer Achterbahn vorstellte. Alles schlingerte, schwankte, schüttelte, Donner entlud sich wie eine Explosion direkt über ihnen, die Sorge, hier mitten im See beim Sex mit Ken von einem Blitz getoastet zu werden quetschte sich in Yohjis extasevernebeltes Hirn-... und Ken reagierte. Oh, und wie er reagierte.

Hohes, erschrockenes Japsen, kräftige Schenkel um Yohjis Hüften, eine starke Hand, die sich in seinen Rücken krallte, die Hand an seinem Glied, die sich vom Augenblick mitreißen ließ und in verzweifelt hektischen Bewegungen zuckte, zuckte, verkrampfte- und, oh-...

Ja..!

Da war er...

Heiß und golden schlug es durch ihn hindurch. Die Erfüllung. Das Nirvana. Sein Orgasmus...!

Endlich.

Ken schlotterte unter ihm, hielt sich, während er kam an ihm fest, wie an einem Rettungsring.

Was er von sich gab, war nicht wirklich ein Stöhnen, es klang mehr nach einer Art Kampfschrei.

Einen kleinen Moment brauchten sie beide, um sich in dem tobenden Chaos um sie herum wieder zu ordnen.

Yohjis Haare waren durchweicht. Tropfend blinzelte er auf Ken hinunter. Der sah halb erschrocken, halb weggetreten zurück.

“Alles okay?”, fragte Yohji.

Ein zuckender Blitz erhellte die Szene.

“Ich weiß nicht.”, keuchte Ken lachend und grinste übers ganze Gesicht, “Glaub schon. Was meinst du?” Yohji grinste ebenfalls.

“Mach den Mund wieder zu, sonst ersäufst du noch in dem Mistwetter!”

Kurz darauf paddelten sie, wieder halbwegs ordentlich angezogen, und mit der mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich nützlichen Plane über den Köpfen, endlich vernünftig synchronisiert über den aufgewühlten See und das tobende Unwetter in Richtung Ufer.

“Wir sind aber deshalb jetzt nicht schwul”, erinnerte Ken. Er musste einigermaßen laut sein, um gegen das Rauschen und Heulen der Elemente anzukommen.

“Natürlich nicht!”, fand Yohji, “Du und ich, wir sind die wahrscheinlich un-schwulsten Floristen die ich kenne!”

“Das ist gut”, meinte Ken erleichtert, “Dann können wir ja das nächste Mal Angeln gehen!”

“Wenn das Wetter besser ist”, bestimmte Yohji und kniff die Augen zusammen, weil ihm der Regen direkt übers Gesicht lief, “Und wenn ich rauchen darf! Angeln ist bestimmt gut gegen Stress...”

“Du darfst nur nicht aus Versehen mit deinen Kippen ein Loch ins Boot brennen, sonst saufen wir ab!”

“Vielleicht kriegen wir auch was anderes als dieses schwimmende Riesenkondom! Oder wir bleiben einfach gleich an Land! Ich glaube, als Teichpirat bin ich eh nicht geeignet!”

“Ah, Land oder Wasser ist doch egal!”, fand Ken großzügig und wischte sich mit dem Handballen nasse Haare aus der Stirn, “Hauptsache wir haben genug Bier!”

“Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde...”, rief Yohji grinsend gegen den Sturm, “Aber hey- es geht doch nichts über richtige Männerfreundschaften!”

~*~


End file.
